Keep It a Secret
by Lady Yunalesca
Summary: CHAPTER 3!!!Legolas and Melyanna are in love. But when Melyanna is to marry another they decide to keep their love secret but what they don't know is it isn't secret anymore. Legolas/OC please r/r
1. Our Love Is Secret

Keep It A Secret  
  
~*~  
  
I don't own any of LOTR, which you probably already know. I took a few phrases from the book even though they are not exact  
  
*This means it is in elvish  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shown down a mysterious path in the woods of Lothlorien as the fellowship sat down to rest. Gandalf the Grey had fallen into the shadow and their grief drained them of their energy. What the fellowship did not know was that a group of elves above were watching them.  
  
*Melyanna you should not be here. Your mother and father would have my head if you were hurt! * Haldir said to the golden haired elf.  
  
*I do not think that these people will bring us any harm. * Melyanna said calmly keeping her blue eyes locked on the group below her.  
  
Haldir shook his head in disproval and looked down with her.  
  
*Look Haldir one of them sings of our river the Nimrodel. How could they pose as a threat? * Melyanna said turning her watch towards Haldir.  
  
*You might be right but- *  
  
*And he is an elf of our kindred Haldir. * Melyanna added.  
  
*I will not argue with you Melyanna. I will go down there and meet them, but you will stay here. * Haldir said giving her an intelligent look of triumph.  
  
*But why? * Melyanna asked.  
  
"Because Lothlorien can not afford you getting killed." Haldir said in the Westron tongue. With that Haldir jumped from the trees, this did not surprise the fellowship. They must of heard Melyanna's loud voice, he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir brought the fellowship across the rope bridge and brought them to a stop. (A/N most of you know what happens in between there I just didn't want to explain it.)  
  
"Now I must blindfold the eyes of Gimli the dwarf." Haldir said reaching into his pouch for a blindfold.  
  
"No! No one has told me I must walk blind when I am no spy of the enemy!" Gimli protested.  
  
"It is not my decision it is our law and I am not the keeper of the law." Haldir said back to the flustered dwarf.  
  
"We will all walk blindfolded even Legolas." Aragorn said to end the argument.  
  
"But I am a kinsman here!" Legolas said getting angry in his own turn.  
  
"Ha! I will only go blindfolded if Legolas shares my blindness." Gimli said with a smirk.  
  
"I will cooperate but I will not like it." Legolas said.  
  
"Very well." Haldir said binding the eyes of the company.  
  
Awhile-later Melyanna caught up with Haldir and noticed the blind walkers before them.  
  
*Who are they? * Melyanna whispered ever so softly so the other elf could not hear.  
  
*The fellowship that set out from Imladris. * Haldir answered.  
  
*Then we can take away their blindfolds for a messenger from Imladris sent word to my mother that they mean no harm. * Melyanna informed with a smile.  
  
*Are you sure about this? I do not want to get in trouble. * Haldir replied.  
  
Melyanna rolled her eyes and said, *You need not worry Haldir what I speak is the truth. *  
  
*Very well. Let us start to remove the blindfolds. *  
  
Melyanna walked over to Legolas and reached behind his head and undid the knot Haldir had made. As the cloth fell from his eyes and into her hands Legolas caught a glimpse of sparkle in Melyanna's eyes. He looked at her and his mouth opened slightly at the face of the maiden who had released him of his blindness. She giggled at his expression and placed her fingertips on his chin and pushed up causing his mouth to close.  
  
"I am sorry." He said turning away.  
  
"For what?" Melyanna said playfully.  
  
"For looking at you the way I did it was not right." Legolas said.  
  
Melyanna smiled. "You should not be sorry." She whispered.  
  
"I will see you again." She said as she turned in the direction of Lothlorien.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas looked into the night sky of Lothlorien on one of the tallest mallorn. He could not help thinking about the maiden from earlier. Her face, her hair, her ruby lips, her slender body, and her captivating blue eyes, which he could gaze into forever. He kept on asking himself would he see her again, who is she, and where was she? His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a maiden's humming.  
  
"Legolas!" She called from below the mallorn. "Legolas do you not want to talk to me again?" She exclaimed again.  
  
"Is it you maiden who is plaguing my thoughts with fantasies?" Legolas said with a grin as he jumped from the last branch.  
  
"Maybe. There are probably many who you fantasize about." She teased.  
  
"There were many I fantasized about, but none of them could compare to you." He said coming up to her.  
  
"You don't even know my name yet you still dream about me in your bed." She laughed.  
  
"And how do you know my name fairest maiden?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"My mother and Haldir both told me." She responded.  
  
"What is your name and who is your mother?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My name is Melyanna and my mother is the Lady Galadriel." Melyanna replied.  
  
"But you are more beautiful then your mother." He whispered.  
  
Melyanna laughed at his comment. "So many others think, but they only look at my face and my body not for the person who is me. Legolas would you say the things you are saying if I was not fair?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
"Right." She said unbelievably. "Then what else do you like about me?" She said talking a seat on a stone bench nearby.  
  
"I love your eyes how they sparkle in the sun playfully. Your lips how they spread out with joy when you smile. Your voice how it brings soothing thoughts when you talk. And your personality how you speak whatever you want when you want it." He finished.  
  
"Your words are flattering even though I can tell you don't mean them." She said, as she looked down at her lap her smile vanishing.  
  
"Melyanna." He said raising her chin with his hands. "How could you not believe me? How could you not love me?"  
  
"I can't because…"She hesitated. "Because I belong to another."  
  
"Why did you not tell me this?" He asked getting angry at what he was hearing.  
  
"Because I did not think you would get as far as to start loving me." She said.  
  
"Melyanna are you telling me this was a game?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No! No!" Melyanna said quickly.  
  
"I wanted to be your friend nothing more. Then you started talking about how beautiful I was and how you loved me so and I knew it needed to stop." Melyanna finished.  
  
"Melyanna it was not your fault it is mine I should not have kept on telling you these things." Legolas answered.  
  
"Legolas it is not your fault. I don't even love my betrothed." Melyanna added.  
  
"He is your betrothed? Then you have not given yourself to him yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied quietly. "But I will be his soon when he returns next month." Legolas turned his head away from her.  
  
"We could keep it a secret. Stay away from him until I come back from the war and you can come with me to Mirkwood." Legolas said turning his head towards her.  
  
"Would that be right?" She asked as he stood up.  
  
"I love you Melyanna and you love me." He said kneeling down before her.  
  
Melyanna smiled. "Our love is secret."  
  
Legolas smiled and pressed his lips to hers and started to caress them. Melyanna put her arms around his neck. Their love would be secret but what they didn't know was someone watched from the balcony above furious.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N I don't know what a Mary Sue is but I have a really bad feeling this might be one -_-;;…if it is please email me!!!  
  
NE ways please review with all ur ideas and comments etc…. ^o^ 


	2. Farewell Lothlorien!

~*~  
  
Once again I don't own any of LOTR just Melyanna she's cool!!!  
  
Thanks for the review you guys are awesome!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shined brightly through the trees entering Melyanna's talan. She rose to the sounds of the bird's music and went down to seek her mother. She hid her thoughts of Legolas deep inside her mind for she knew her mother could read her mind like a book.  
  
"My love!" A voice called from behind her. Legolas, she thought as she turned around to call back, but whom she saw was not Legolas. Rian another elf of Lothlorien, a friend of the family you could say but to him he was betrothed to Melyanna daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"Milord! You were not supposed to be here until a month from now." She said breathlessly.  
  
"I am quite aware of that but I wanted to see you. My heart was sore ever since I parted with you." Rian said with a grin.  
  
Melyanna smiled weakly. "I must go see my mother now she is waiting for me." She finished as she turned around to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" He said as he grabbed her wrist spinning her around. "Are you sure you are heading to your mother or are you heading to see the prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"What? Why would you ask that?" Melyanna said nervously trying to free her wrist of his grip.  
  
Rian laughed and pulled her closer to him embracing her tightly causing her breath to leave her body. "My dear I could have sworn I saw you together with him last night." He said his voice deadly.  
  
"Milord please…" She said trying to break free of his squeeze.  
  
"If you go near him again I will ensure he does not come back to these woods ever."  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled as she pushed her knee into his groin causing him to release his grip and fall in pain. Melyanna ran in to the woods and ended up at the edge of the forest pointing in the direction of Southern Mirkwood. She sighed and thought about what to do. She could stay in Lothlorien and wait for Legolas' return but she would have to face Rian everyday. But she could always go to Northern Mirkwood and wait for him there, and keep her identity secret until he came back. She would miss her mother and father but what was more important at the time loving the one she did love or loving the one she was forced to love? That is a real hard matter she thought to herself sarcastically. She headed back to Lothlorien to gather the things she needed.  
  
It was the day when the fellowship was departing from Lothlorien the perfect time to leave for everyone was at the docks saying good-bye even Rian. She would tell know one about this not even Legolas she could not afford having Rian seeing them together again.  
  
She ran into the weapons room and gathered her long elven knife. Then she headed to the kitchens to gather a few pieces of lembas. Melyanna heard the sounds of voices coming towards her; she couldn't even change out of her dress.  
  
She ran quietly out of the kitchens and back to the edge of the forest. She had made it to the point where she could go on her journey without being discovered, now it can to the part where she would must stay alive during her journey. She knew how to use a sword Haldir taught and trained her many times; orcs should not pose too much of a problem.  
  
She traveled up the Anduin to a certain point and headed east for two days and she had not yet run into any orcs or goblins along the way. She was on a long dark road; they hadn't called it Mirkwood for nothing. As it became dark she saw a cluster of lights in a distance. Probably the wood elves having a joyous time, Melyanna thought to herself with a frown. She approached the lights quietly so she wouldn't be noticed so easily.  
  
Melyanna had heard many times from a halfling in Rivendell that when he and his companions came near the elves that they would vanish into thin air. Well his companions were dwarves and most elves do not take kindly to dwarves. Melyanna was an elf of their kindred she had high hopes they would notice her and not vanish as Bilbo had said they would. She came in fifteen feet of the lights and could clearly see all the elves gathered around a long table singing songs of them and the elves of Lothlorien, eating, dancing, and laughing about who knows what. She smiled at the thought that Legolas grew up with such blissful people.  
  
"Who are you?" Someone said jumping down from a tree, a guard no doubt.  
  
"I am Melya…Melian." She said quickly. Her name was known through out Lothlorien she did not want to take any chances with a neighboring forest.  
  
"Melian. What a beautiful name. May I ask you what business you have in Mirkwood and where you came from?" The guard asked his face turning serious to fair.  
  
"I am just a wanderer and I need a place to stay." She said trying to avoid contact with his blue eyes; they were much like Legolas' and she couldn't bear not being near him.  
  
"I see." He said looking down towards Melyanna. "Please wait here and I will consult with the king." With that that Silvan elf turned around and proceeded to the head of the table. She saw him whispering to what was probably the king and Legolas' father. The elf returned to her and smiled.  
  
"My father wishes to speak with you after our merrymaking. In the meantime Lady Melian I want to welcome you to Mirkwood feel free to stay here as long as you wish." He smiled and turned to head back to the tree he came from before.  
  
"Wait!" Melyanna called after him.  
  
"Yes milady?" He said turning around.  
  
"Before you go I would like to know your name." She said.  
  
"My name is Imrahil*." Imrahil said as he climbed back up the tree.  
  
The brother of her love and already she felt as if Imrahil was Legolas. Be careful of your emotions Melyanna, she told herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Imrahil escorted Melyanna back to the castle when the festivities were over. She already liked Mirkwood. The people were kind to her, the food was delicious, and the songs were soothing to listen to. She was glad she made the decision to come to Mirkwood.  
  
"May I ask you Lady where you came from?" Imrahil questioned.  
  
"I came from Lothlorien milord." She said.  
  
"Ah Lothlorien the fair, I have not been there. Is it beautiful?" He asked.  
  
"I would have to say it is milord." Melyanna answered.  
  
"Please call me Imrahil not milord." Imrahil insisted.  
  
"I will as long as you call me Melian." She said giving him a grin.  
  
"Very well Melian." Imrahil laughed.  
  
"This is your chamber. If you need anything just ask me or one of the servants, I will be down the hall." He said. " But before you do anything else my father wishes to speak to you over there." He pointed in the direction of the hall. "Sleep well Melian." Imrahil said placing a kiss on her delicate hand. Melyanna smiled and headed in the direction of the king of Mirkwood.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N well that chapter is shorter than my first. What will Melyanna do? Now she's got two Greenleaves to choose from…hehe. Please review if you don't review I don't update!!! :)  
  
* I know Imrahil is from ROTK but I didn't have a name for him!! ::sobs:: 


	3. Our Secret is Exposed Once Again My Love

~*~  
  
I don't own LOTR none of it…just Melyanna, Imrahil, and Rian. (The creep)  
  
~*~  
  
Melyanna ended up in a great room with high white walls and shimmering green drapes that hung down from the ceiling giving the room an astonishing display of magnificence and enthrallment unlike to her own small glowing rooms of Lothlorien.  
  
"I realize that you are a traveler and ended up in Mirkwood but were did you come from?" The king asked from his throne ahead of her.  
  
"I came from Lothlorien and I felt the need to move to other places so I left and found myself here your highness." Melyanna said with a curtsey.  
  
The king laughed merrily which caused the corner of Melyanna's lip to curve upward to some extent.  
  
"You wanted to leave the fair Lothlorien?" He asked a laugh still in his voice.  
  
"Yes." She beamed.  
  
"I do not know why you would want to leave such a fair place as Lorien." He said.  
  
"I grew tired of Lothlorien. I wanted to see places and meet new people. The Silvan elves are of my kindred if my presence is a burden to you I can move on." Melyanna smiled.  
  
"By all means please stay here uhh?" The king questioned for her name.  
  
  
  
"Melian your highness." She finished.  
  
"Melian you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, I am Thranduil please call me by that and nothing else this includes your highness." Thranduil said with a grin.  
  
"Certainly Thranduil." Melyanna said a smile coming upon her face.  
  
With that Melyanna walked out of the shimmering halls and into her own chamber. When she came in she looked around and gracefully fell on her large bed. She hadn't slept a restful night in four days she wanted to sleep for four days. She pulled a glistening light blue nightdress that was laid for her by most likely a servant over her head. The dress that she departed from Lothlorien in was torn at the hem and caked in dirt, tomorrow she would most definitely consider taking a long bath. She crawled into sheets and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She woke the next morning to weight pushing down her bead slightly at the end as if someone was crawling into the bed with her. She slowly opened eyes and saw to her surprise Legolas.  
  
"My love you were waiting for me." He said as he nuzzled his face into hers.  
  
"You came back so early Legolas." Melyanna said placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I wanted to see you, hold you in arms so badly my love." He said gently pulling a strap from her nightdress down her shoulder.  
  
"Legolas." She moaned.  
  
"Melian." He said back to her placing kisses on her shoulder and up to her neck.  
  
"Melian?" She asked was he confused.  
  
"Melian!" Then she woke up.  
  
"Melian?" A voice said from above her.  
  
"What?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"You said Legolas how do you know the eldest prince of Mirkwood?" The voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked focusing her eyes to the light.  
  
"I was the queen's midwife Carandra milady Melian." She said with a smile.  
  
"Now like I was saying how do you know the young prince Legolas?" Carandra said with a glint in her eye.  
  
Melyanna laughed nervously. "I have never met this prince you speak of." She lied.  
  
"Right." She said sarcastically. "So you are saying you were moaning the name of a prince you have never met? Oh I believe you." She said with smirk.  
  
"Ah well…I." She hesitated  
  
"And it seems you not only caught Legolas' interest but his younger brother's too." She laughed.  
  
"I did not mean for that to happen." She said gravely.  
  
"Hmm well how did you come to know our Legolas?" She said arranging a bouquet of flowers on a small table.  
  
"I met him in Lothlorien." She said quietly. Melyanna did not want to share her secret with anyone until Legolas came back.  
  
"Was he there because of the fellowship?" Carandra said turning her attention toward Melian.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"So he practically swept you off your feet right?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Right." Melyanna agreed.  
  
"Well I know Legolas never fell in love before but I do know that many young ladies like yourself fall for him. He never accepted any of them because they were all a bunch of eye batting giggling girls acting like fools around him." Carandra laughed.  
  
"But I can see why he picked you. Not to mention his brother, I think he likes you!" She said again with a wink.  
  
"Imrahil is a wonderful elf it's only I am in love with Legolas, please don't tell anyone Carandra if word gets out to Lothlorien and my betro-" She stopped knowing she had gone too far.  
  
"What you have a betrothed?" Carandra said turning towards her.  
  
"Yes, his name is Rian." She said solemnly.  
  
"Rian. Rian, where have I heard that name? Wait his I betrothed to Melyanna. Your Melyanna daughter of Galadriel?" She asked shockingly.  
  
"Why do I have to keep opening my extremely large mouth?" She asked herself.  
  
"Oh milady I promise I won't tell anyone. I already met that Rian. He is a very cruel man. Just think a beautiful flower like you marrying a spiteful beast like Sir Rian." Carandra shuddered.  
  
"I like you to much to let you go and marry that oaf Rian!" She said turning heading for the door.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me Melian." She said as she left the room with a smile.  
  
"Our secret is exposed again my love." She told herself as if Legolas was right next to her.  
  
Melyanna got out of her bed and noticed a chair with a garment on it. Probably set by Carandra for Melyanna to wear. It was a shade of light blue and had a creamy white touch in it. Before she dressed in it she headed to a lake to clean her dirt soiled hair and body. The water was not freezing but it was colder than she expected, she quickly got used to it. When she finished washing herself she got out of the small lake and dried herself off with a towel she brought from her chamber. Then she put on her beautiful elven dress. It really brought out her slim body to the fullest.  
  
"Melian you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." A voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw that it was Imrahil. "I am glad you think so." She said nervously. Melyanna had to choose her words carefully; she didn't want him to fall in love with her.  
  
"Your presence has truly brightened Mirkwood up." He said with a smile.  
  
Melyanna smiled back. "Imrahil I really must get back to my room and dry my hair."  
  
"Very well Melian." Imrahil said granting a kiss to Melyanna's hand.  
  
Melyanna smiled nervously and headed to her room to dry her hair.  
  
"That boy certainly does like you." A voice said next to her as she came in her chamber.  
  
"Carandra I didn't see you there." Melyanna said taking a seat on a chair nearby.  
  
"What are you going to do when Legolas comes back? Imrahil will be heart broken." Carandra said taking a brush and handing it to Melyanna.  
  
"I do not know yet. I do not want to hurt his feelings he is too kind." Melyanna said brushing her long golden hair out.  
  
"Make sure you think about that." Carandra said leaving the room.  
  
Melyanna sighed, what was she going to do?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N uh oh what are we going to do about that??? Review me and tell me whatca all think k? k. PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
